Mating Adam
by MercyFan
Summary: Extended ending for Iron Kissed. The T-shirt falls to the floor...


Mating Adam

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mercy Thompson series. Sole copyright belongs to Patricia Briggs. Happy to remove this story if requested.

Rating: MA

Timeframe: Immediately Post _Iron Kissed_

Note: I wrote this before I read the preview in Cry Wolf.

_______________________________________________

_"So have you made up your mind?" he asked._

_I thought of his rage when he'd broken down the door to my garage, of his despair when he persuaded me to drink out of the goblet again, of the way he'd pulled me out from under the bed and bitten my nose—then held me all night long._

_Tim was dead. And he'd always been a loser._

_"Mercy?"_

_In answer, I pulled the T-shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor_.

I met his eyes with a challenge, and waited for him to make the next move.

A deep lusty growl came up from within him that made my pulse quicken with excitement. In two swift movements he leapt up from the bed and pulled me down. I yipped with surprise. We tumbled until he was hovering above me; his eyes an inch from mine. As though it was a question, Adam slowly lowered his body onto mine, considerately straddling both my legs, pulling them together. He rested the weight of his heavy upper body on his elbows; his eyes didn't break from mine. In answer, I tentatively ran my hands up his arms to his shoulders, and smiled. He dipped his head down and nuzzled against my neck.

"Is this okay?"

"Mmmm," I moaned, meaning a yes. I didn't dare say anything lest my voice break.

He kissed my collarbone, licked it with his rough tongue and pressed his teeth against my skin. I felt power begin to flow from his body and I stiffened with apprehension. I want to do it, but didn't want him to _make_ me do it. Adam breathed in deeply and then held still. Neither of us made a move. I could hear my heart-beat pulsing in my ears. Slowly Adam let out the breath I didn't realise he had been holding.

"I am not making you do this. Neither consciously nor by reflex," Adam whispered. "Your feelings are all yours."

"Are you sure?"

He nuzzled back into my neck.

"Yes, I am sure."

I sucked in a breath.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Adam's voice was soft and soothing.

My fingers ached and I realised I was squeezing his shoulders as tight as I could. If I'd had nails they would've broken his skin. I released my grip. I'm glad he didn't laugh at me; I don't think I could have continued if he did that. Instead he waited patiently for my movement, resting the side of one cheek on my breast.

"I love you." I said.

I felt his smile as the muscles in his face moved. He then shifted down to rest his cheek against the soft, vulnerable flesh of my stomach. My insides fluttered and then warmth spread through me. I threaded my fingers through his hair. Slowly he turned to kiss and lap at my skin. His wide hands ran down my sides and took hold of my small waist.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Although I was at the mercy of a stronger predator, the coyote within me was easing. I saw Adam in his wolf form in my mind and marveled at his sheer majesty. I was caught up in these thoughts that Adam surprised me when he hungrily met my lips for a kiss. He could smell my emotions and he didn't stop – I had no fear anymore. I growled with approval and wrapped my arms around him, running my hands up under his T-shirt. I felt the muscles beneath my touch rippling as his whole body moved with his kisses. He was strong and I loved it. I wanted to submit, but I didn't want to be a submissive. I latched onto his bottom lip with my teeth and growled. Adam growled right back and it reverberated throughout his body and into mine.

I wiggled beneath him and he roughly pushed down on my shoulders with his hands. I let go of his lip (of my own will) and pulled him to me. Teasingly he pulled away and I arched my back to push my body against his. A laugh rumbled within his kisses and my eyes flipped open to see his. Black irises shot with amber glowed back at me. I could smell his arousal and it was like a spicy drug. I pulled his t-shirt up and his quickly whipped it off over his head. He slipped one hand under my arched back and felt for the clasp of my bra. He fumbled for a bit before sitting back on his knees to use two hands. I watched him as his eyes ran over my body like a caress. I lay still and made him lean forward and lift my arms, one by one out of my bra. Adam took a deep breath with obvious force and then sat back on his knees again.

Adam watched me for a long moment.

"I love you," he said. "I have wanted you for so long. I don't know if I could've held off from challenging Samuel much longer. Do you realise you are his pack?"

I was breathing heavy and so was Adam.

"Yes. I do now. We talked about it. I love Samuel, he is my pack mate, my litter mate, but not my Alpha or my mate mate. I am not a werewolf."

I sat up, my legs still under him. I wrapped my arms around Adam and pulled my body against his. The feel of my naked breasts on his warm chest was comforting. Adam held me tight too. The passion that we had let flare up had died down but it was still smoldering away within both of us.

"I will be your Alpha. This is what you have chosen?"

I was silent for too long.

It wasn't sure what to say. I don't like pack politics, but it was nice to know I had a family. I didn't want to be told what to do, even if it was by the man I loved. But Alpha was who he was. It was the wolf he was. Adam stroked my hair and I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"You have the power to take away my will," I choked. My greatest fear had come rushing back to me. Damn.

"I know, dear." Adam's voice was strained. He had never called me dear before. It was nice. "But I won't. You'll have to trust me."

"It's scary. I left the pack and changed. To become pack again is…" I searched for a word. "…hard." There was only one way to say it. Adam made a soothing sound. "I haven't talked to anyone about this, not even Samuel." At Samuel's name, Adam made a territorial growl. I waited. Nothing else changed, and I decided he must not have even realised he did it.

The hand stoking my hair trailed down my back and slipped under the elastic of my panties.

"You are strong. I think you can resist the Alpha. And I will never _call_ you"

"I don't want to fight you." I thought about it. "I want to submit, but I don't want to be submissive."

"Mercedes, my dear, you will never be submissive, even to me. I am sure of it. But I am Alpha. I can't change that. But I will never force you – I love too much to hurt you like that. Do you trust me?"

"Do you trust your wolf?"

That was a mistake.

"Mercy. That isn't fair," he growled.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." The wolf was so close - it was in my arms.

"My wolf has… approved of you as mate." Just like Samuel said it was for him. But unlike Samuel, Adam the man, approved also. Not just approved of me - but loved me. I smiled.

Adam laid me back down on the bed.

"You have nothing to fear." There was truth in his every scent and movement.

He kissed roughly. I hadn't been ready for it. He pulled back.

"My wolf is here with us. Let's see it goes."

This time I was ready - more than ready. I groaned as his mouth covered mine, and his hands grasped at my body with greed. His tongue entered my mouth and stroked mine. I hadn't ever felt that before. I sucked on it and he moaned with approval. With deft hands he undid his belt and pushed his jeans down. It was happening so quickly. In what seemed like no time at all he had ripped off (not pulled down) my panties and pushed my legs open with his knee. Adam's power surged again and I felt myself get caught up on it.

"Slow down," I commanded.

Adam growled with resistance, but I didn't fear it. He pulled his mouth off mine and nipped at my neck.

"My Mercy. How I love you."

I opened my legs wider and paused. I took his penis in my hand and guided it between my legs.

"Slowly," I said.

Adam groaned and shifted atop my body. Slowly he entered me. It was warm and filling. I pushed myself down until he was right in.

"Mine," he stated. "You're mine."

"Yes," I breathed.

Then he began rocking. Slow, loving strokes. A long continuous rumbling came from the back of his throat. It was comforting. He was mine and I was his. I fully let my guard down and joined Adam with the increasing tempo. I was with him and we came together. As we did he pushed up and threw back his head to howl. I joined him with my coyote song. I heard human-form and wolf-form form howls erupt from Adam's house in response. The power and approval of the pack settled over us as we relaxed into the afterglow.

I was Adam's mate.

I was pack again.

__________________________________________

This is my first upload for . I welcome reviews and constructive criticism :-D

PS. I am Australian and we use UK English. Deal with it :-P


End file.
